Not so Emotionally Retarded
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: Sequel to Emotionally Retarded.In which Sasuke and Sakura think of a way to tell Naruto and Kakashi that they are dating but what happens when Naruto tells Sasuke that they had a bet going?all of this and more inside.A SasuSaku OneShot with other hints.


**Welcome to the sequel of "Emotionally Retarded".**

**I hope you all enjoy it =]**

**

* * *

****Sasuke's Pov**

Last night had been easier than I thought, Sakura finally knew the truth. It was late morning, possibly around ten as I made my way toward the hospital where I knew she would be.

I had tried to look for the dope at Ichiraku's ramen where he usually was to let him know but this time he had not been there. The streets were beginning to crowd already as businesses opened.

Once I entered the hospital I made my way to her office,a place I knew all too well,when I got to the door I knocked,I heard her smooth "come in" and made my way in,when I saw her she was sitting at her desk with her pen in hand and papers in front.

"Good morning" She smiled as I made my way to the chair placed in front of her desk and then took my seat, I looked at her again.

"Morning" my low voice replied "Am I interrupting anything?" I looked over to her papers,they looked to be patient forms.

"I though you would be training with Naruto today like you do after every mission" She looked back at her papers,wrote something down and looked back at my direction "nah it's just some paperwork".

I sigh "he's probably off somewhere with that Hyuuga girl,I couldn't find him at Ichiraku's" I then shrugged as Sakura gave a giggle at the mention of the dopes girlfriend,I honestly felt sorry for the girl, being with that dope had to get tiring and I should know.

"I bet he is too,today is their one year anniversary" She shook her head "He wouldn't stop reminding me of it three days ago" I chuckled,that was the dope for you.

"I was wondering if you had time to go have lunch with me" I asked quietly "I know your lunch break is soon".

"10 minutes actually" She smiled "Where do you want to go?" She then continued writing on her forms as I though about this. This wasn't really new, I've invited her to lunch before,though it was different now,Kakashi and the dope would always join us. We were going on a date.

"How about we go for some rice balls?" I suggested after a few seconds of silence,that was my favorite and Sakura seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Perfect" She then looked up at me as she smiled again "Just in time too" She looked to her watch and then put her papers together as she stood up making her way to the cabinet near the door,She put those in and turned to me while taking off her white coat "Lets go" She then opened the door waiting for me,I stood up and made my way to stand in front of her,She blushed a bit when she noticed how close I was,I smirked.

"Sasuke?" I heard her whisper my name,our faces inches apart,I took the first move and ducked my lips on top of hers,I held the kiss for a good few seconds and then broke away and our foreheads were touching.

"I love you Sakura" She took a deep breath,clearly not used to hearing me say this,I had to smirk again. I gotta say I was enjoying the effect I had on her.

"I- I love you too Sasuke" She gave me a small smile,I've always secretly loved her smiles, they've always made me feel reassured somehow.

"Obviously" I chuckled when she playfully punched my arm with a "hey" as I grabbed her other hand making our way out of her office into the hospital hallway,the front part of the hospital and into the streets of Konoha hand in hand.

Of course I did not miss the blush on her cheeks as she too noticed she stares we were getting, the few giggles from the village girls.

Her love for me had never been a secret,now mine for her was not, it was out so that everybody could see and I didn't care really so as long as I had her. Once we made it to the restaurant we made our way to a free table by the window as the waitress made her way to us.

"What can I get you two" She was starring at me while she said this,I sigh and then looked toward Sakura.

"Two rice balls" I answered back without looking at the girl "Two waters as well" I smirked as Sakura smiled back,I knew she didn't like any drinks beside water which was pretty ironic considering she spent years under the care of Tsunade the Hokage and she's been known for her bad drinking habits.

The waitress scowled when she noticed where my eyes gazed at and gave a quick "Be right back" and left to get our orders,Sakura broke our contact to watch her go.

"Well,she doesn't like me" She chuckled as she gazed back at me "Looks like you've done it again,broken another heart with those looks of yours."

I smirked "It doesn't matter" I then shrugged "Part of being good looking is having to put up with annoying people" She laughed at my unusual joke,it just wasn't like me.

"Of course,I'm one of them right?" oh woman.

"Yeah but you I can take" I smirked again as she shook her head smiling,just then the same waitress came back and placed our orders in front of us, took another look at me and at Sakura and left. We began eating in silence then,this was really nice.

"So" I looked away from my almost finished food to look at her with an eyebrow raised "When are we telling Naruto and Kakashi-sensei about us?"

"That's one of the main reasons I was looking for the dope this morning" I sigh.

"Hmh" she looked out the window thinking,I gazed at her "Were having a team 7 meeting tomorrow night."

"Then tomorrow night it is" I smirked just thinking about it again "Finally I'm going to have some peace" this made her giggle again as she looked back at me.

"You asked for it" She smirked "You could have told me but no you decided on the hard way,what were you thinking? I'm surprise Naruto didn't tell me anything" It was a surprise indeed considering he can barely keep a secret.

I shrugged "I told you already,its hard ok?"

"That Uchiha pride of yours" only she can get away with that and make my cheeks feel hot with that teasing tone.

"Shut up Sakura, your annoying" I looked down to my food trying to escape her stare and if possible her quite giggles.

"Alright I'm sorry" She reached to touch my right hand which rested on the table,I starred at it then looked back up,She was smiling.

"Whoa what's going on here" oh god,I knew that annoying voice anywhere,I looked to our right and there he was,grinning like the idiot he is as he made his way to us then stopping right in front of us.

"Naruto" Sakura acknowledge taking her hand away from mine.

"Dope" I sigh, almost mad at him for interrupting our date.

"Are you guys on a date?" He was obviously happy to see this,at least I could relate on that feeling,he then sat down on the extra chair that was there. I heard Sakura sigh,I looked to her then back at the dope,well might as well get it over with.

"Yes we are Dope, last night I told her how I feel" I smirked at his shocked expression.

"You're kidding me" His blue eyes looked over to Sakura "Seriously?"

Sakura nodded "Yup"

"Kakashi-sensei owes me thirty bucks" He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow as Sakura and I asked the question at the same time "Why?..."

"We had a bet going as to when was Sasuke-teme going to confess to you Sakura-chan" He sounded proud "I said within the three years starting last year since he told us,he bet on five" nice betting on my happiness,some friends they are. I saw Sakura shake her head,at least I can count on her.

"But anyways Sasuke-teme I just can't believe this,I'm so proud of you" He was grinning again.

"Not so emotionally retarded now am I?" I smirked.

"Oh you still are,your just making some progress" I frowned in disbelief,I heard Sakura giggle low as the dope got up and started to walk away "I'm off to tell Kakashi-sensei" Then he disappeared.

"I'm really going to kill him" I looked back toward Sakura.

"You and me both" She shook her head again

"Freaking unbelievable."

Later that day after I took Sakura back to the hospital,I would be going back tonight to pick her up I made my way to the training grounds to get some training done,once I did get there however my two so called friends were already there.

"Well well well if it isn't lover boy" I heard Kakashi greet me,I sigh.

"So the dope told you I take it" I could see the faint smile behind his mask.

"Of course I did!" cut in the said boy.

"So" I said ignoring the dope's outburst while crossing my arms and activating my Sharingan "A bet huh?" I smirked when I saw sweat from the dope's forehead as he started to slowly move away.

"Now Sasuke,it was all in good fun" I heard Kakashi say as he too backed away slowly with his hands raised in defense,my smirk was still there.

"Yeah teme,take that pole up your ass ou-".

"Run dope" I cut in glaring at both of them making a jump for them.

After an hour or so of what I like to call a good beating from me to them, I found myself in front of a wide eyed Sakura in one of the hospital patient rooms holding a barely conscious Naruto and a pretty descent Kakashi,he just had a broken arm which he was holding with his uninjured one.

"What the hell did you do Sasuke?" I heard her angry reply as I placed the dope on the bed that was placed under the two windows of the room across from the door, Kakashi was sitting in one of the chairs placed beside the bed.

"What, they had a bet going" I shrugged,it was only fair. I saw her shake her head as she started healing Naruto. I made my way then to sit next to the other chair across from Kakashi.

"He's one feisty fighter Sakura" said a snickering Kakashi "Maybe he's the same in the bedroom" I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei please" I heard Sakura say,I looked at her then,She had that hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Well you guys do have a clan to restore" dear god.

"Kakashi,I will kill you" I turned to glare at him,He had a smile under his stupid mask.

"Oh come on Sasuke,I can give you tips as well" He then waved his book with his uninjured hand, bastard.

"Kakashi" I warned him.

"I bet he'll need it,He is emotionally retarded,he probably wont know what he'll have to do" a now awake and almost healed Naruto replied with a grin.

"Naruto,I swear I will leave you with so many broken bones if you don't stop" glared Sakura as she hit his head "and I wont even heal you,I'll make sure Tsunade wont do so either" She smacked his head again and I had to smirk when the dope cried in pain. That's right payback.

"Come on now Sakura" I heard Kakashi say as she made her way to him having been done with the dope now.

"Shut up you" She glared "You need a new hobby no actually you need a girlfriend seriously" I chuckled then.

"Yeah Kakashi" I replied amused.

"Oh you shut up,at least I know how to please a woman" I smirked then.

"At least I have a woman" my smirk grew as his eyes widened,the dope starting laughing then and I heard Sakura do the same.

"Kakashi-sensei got told by the emotionally retarded one" He laughed again "Feel ashamed Kakashi-sensei"

"Keep making fun of me" I heard Kakashi's aggravated reply "Lets see who's gonna give you money to take Hinata on another expensive date".

"I don't care,Sasuke-teme will give it to me" say what now?

"No I won't" was my annoyed reply "If you would save up money instead of being at Ichiraku's ramen 24/7 you would have enough."

"But Sasuke-teme" He whined as I sigh.

"Oh shut up you dope" I rolled my eyes.

"I have to say Naruto,Sasuke has a point" said Sakura as she finished with Kakashi's arm as the said man nodded in agreement.

After Kakashi and the dope had left,I stayed behind waiting till Sakura ended her shift,She had insisted on me leaving so I wouldn't just be sitting at her office while she ran around the hospital but I didn't cave, I had nothing better to do anyway. Little over an hour later she came in with a smile on her face.

"Done for the day" it must have been almost close to six since the sun was starting to set,I could see it was dark out the window she had in her office.

"Then let us go" I stood up from the small red couch she also had in her office against the wall across from her desk. I made my way to her and grabbed her hand as I opened the door.

She was smiling as we made our way out the building. we were headed to the home I grew up in to watch some movies like we had agreed once the dope and Kakashi had left.

"So,what else do we have on the agenda tonight?" I heard her ask as we walked next to each other hand in had, again the stares were a bit annoying but I tried my best to ignore them.

"How about we get started on rebuilding my clan" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes remembering Kakashi's words.

She was silent for a few seconds, I looked down at her then, she had a serious expression on as she looked at the road in front of us and she looked like she was thinking "Sakura,I was kidding."

She looked up at me then "He has a point you know" I didn't think I was hearing her right.

"Excuse me?" I felt my eyes grow wider than usual as I saw the small smile that was now placed on her lips.

"Well what,You're the last Uchiha,That's just wrong." This was followed by a deep silence as I kept starring at her,She had turn to look ahead again but that smile was still there.

"Your crazy" was the only reply I could manage.

"What?I thought you wanted to show Naruto how unemotionally retarded you are" She smirked up at me then as we stopped right outside the Uchiha compound. I took a deep breath then,She knew where to hit me and how.

"Sakura" I said in a low voice.

"Yes Sasuke?" she looked at me so innocently.

"You're a pervert" I smirked at her.

"Kakashi-sensei has gotten to me it seems" I heard her amused reply as I made my way into the big house with a laughing Sakura next to me,I could only smirk at the though of what tonight will bring.

The dope and Kakashi would be in for another surprise it seemed.

**The End**

**

* * *

**And that's it, I was thinking of making another sequel, like a bonus in which Sasuke is proposing to Sakura but since he's emotionally retarded he's going to have a bit of difficulty. There will be more NaruHina in it hopefully and lots more humor so yeah let me know what you guys think of this first and let me know if another sequel is fine and if you would read it. Thank you all for reading Emotionally Retarded and its sequel and thank you all for the reviews I got, they were very helpful.

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


End file.
